


Absolutely Positively

by elderprices



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderprices/pseuds/elderprices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets some news. Connor plans a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Positively

“Now, if the results come back…”

“Con, stop. I don’t even wanna think like that.”

“But just, _hypothetically_ , if they come back and it turns out, yanno… _positive_.”

“Which it won’t.”

“We won’t know for sure until the doctor gets back.”

“The nurse told me when she was taking my blood; there’s barely a chance that’ll happen. We were always so careful on our mission.”

“I know, but I mean… you haven’t been feeling all that well. And you’ve lost so much weight. I’m just _scared_ , honey, you know that.”

“There’s no reason to be, I promise. He’ll come in, give us the good news, and then we can go out to the movies or something and pretend none of this ever happened.”

 

Kevin seemed so sure of himself. His chin held high, his eyes gleaming with usual confidence. There was no reason for him to worry. It was just a little flu, that’s all. It was late autumn–almost the entire city was calling out sick with fever and headaches. And weight loss was normal for someone his age. He was sure of it all. No need to start planning his last wishes.

The doctor, a sorry man with a clipboard he hesitated to reveal, suggested otherwise. A small “positive” left his lips. Connor held his breath sharply. Kevin suddenly felt too weak to respond normally. He barely said a word after they left the office. Or when they got into the car. Or when they stopped for dinner. Or when they lay in bed together.

 

“You’ve had this virus in your system for _years_ now, Mr. Price, and you’ve neglected to treat it all that time. It’s taking a toll on you at a rapid pace.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“We can pray.”

_Pray_. It took years for him to discover his faith, or lack thereof. Years of being lied to and treated like a fool. And now the goddamn doctor wanted him to pray, as if that would flush the virus right out of his body.

He knew what that meant. He knew he only had a few months left. He could see it in the doctor’s eyes, in Connor’s eyes, in the public’s eyes. Kevin Price was a goner. Seemingly with little left to live for. And seemingly with nothing to make his last few months memorable.

Connor begged to differ, as he proudly presented two plane tickets to his partner just a week later during breakfast. The redhead chatted on about how he promised the best vacation imaginable, how Kevin was going to have the absolute time of his life. And he couldn’t help but smile. Orlando was a long forgotten dream, in all honesty, but he was touched that Connor has cracked open the savings jar for his sake. This was something he probably deserved. After all these years, he was finally going where the sun always shines. He could bask in perpetual warmth and say farewell with a smile on his face.

It was raining when they arrived. And it continued for the remainder of their trip. Connor had booked a room in the same hotel the Price family had stayed in over ten years ago on their trip. The bed was cruddy and the view from their window was bleak and concrete. Kevin spent the first night hunched over the toilet in a cold sweat, vomiting up their room service and then passing out on the tiled floor. He vaguely remembered Connor holding him upright, force feeding him his plethora of medication as he tried to fight back tears.

They took the bus to Disney, hand in hand, Kevin resting feebly against his boyfriend. In his condition, they barely made it onto any rides besides the happiest cruise that ever sailed, which drilled a hole in both their heads after the third consecutive time round. They waited in line amongst the happy families to meet Mickey Mouse, but Kevin bailed just before their turn, muttering under heavy sobs that it wasn’t worth it.

They tried for Sea World, and the two of them agreed that seeing helpless animals in captivity wasn’t going to help the situation.

They even took a swing at some golfing, just for the fun of it. The course was out of green golf balls and Kevin incessantly missed every par by one stroke.

The two of them sat back in the freezing cold comfort of their hotel room without speaking. Connor was miserable for Kevin. Kevin was miserable for Kevin also. Connor offered him a kiss and whispered a sultry invitation for more adult entertainment. Kevin was obviously far from being in the mood.

 

“Are you happy?”

“I should be, shouldn’t I?”

“But you’re not.”

“…no.”

“Did you not want this?”

“No, I did. I just think… maybe it was different then. When I was younger. I didn’t know as much. And I wasn’t… _dying_.”

“Do you want to go home? I can book us a flight for tomorrow morning.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“Things change, Kevin. You don’t have to like it here. I just thought it would help.”

“Nothing’s gonna help me.”

“But we can _try_.”

 

Kevin finally broke. He fell into his partner’s lap, sobbing uncontrollably with shoulders shuddering.

He was going to die.

That was the only thing he was positive of anymore.


End file.
